


Kagome, kagome

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, Kurosaki Family, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl calls for her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome, kagome

There is a hole in the world the side of Kurosaki Hisoka's fist. The candles flicker in the Count's hall; the new wormhole in the realm of the gods twists and pulls.

It is only one hole, but it is only the first. Hisoka died too young to learn the dangers of power, before anyone would have thought of telling her what a _chain reaction_ was.

She is lonely, and frightened, and angry. She pulls the ghost of an arm back and punches again, and the world shakes.

"Brother," she whispers through what had once been lips, "where are you?"


End file.
